Guild Girl
Guild Girl (受付嬢 ''Uketsuke Jō) ''is a young woman who runs the Guild's front office in the Frontier as a receptionist and hands out contracts to adventurers. Appearance She is a beautiful woman with a hallow gold hair tied into a side plait and yellow-gold eyes. She is usually seen wearing her guild uniform. Personality * Big Damn Heroes: She is the one who provides the last push into convincing the adventurers to assist Goblin Slayer against the Goblin Lord. Veterans and rookies alike were skittish about the situation because even they knew fightingan entire goblin army was incredibly dangerous, and Goblin Slayer just didn't have the money or charisma to make the risk worth it. Guild Girl managed to convince the Guild into turning Goblin Slayer's plea into an official mission with a generous reward (one gold coin per goblin head), winning the adventurers over. * Cool Big Sis: Occasioanly acts like this, mainly when she isn't on shift at the guild and doesn't have to maintain her professionalism. * Ignored Expert: She tries to warn the Priestess' party about how dangerous the mission really could be and to wait for a more experienced adventurer, but is ignored. Sadly, from the way she acts, she's probably tried and failed many times to warn inexperienced adventurers about the dangers of goblins, only for none of them to come back... ** She has also hired retired adventurers to train the newbies in combat skills, hoping this would provide them a better chance of survival. * Only Sane Man: She's one of the few characters outside of Goblin Slayer who understands how dangerous goblins really are. She muses to herself how goblin attacks are on the rise more and more and villagers are desperate for help, but lack the funds to hire skilled adventurers. This is ultimately why she holds so much contempt for most silver-ranked adventurers outside of Goblin Slayer. He's willing to take any goblin job, while his fellow silver rankers refuse them due to the low reward. Guild Girl is a empathetic individual, showing concern over the villages pleading for help against the goblins, and is exasperated from how few experienced adventurers would take such jobs. This problem would leave inexperienced rookies to die from them or worse. She also dislikes having handle the paperwork for the annihilation of an adventurer party. She is also deeply angered by the adventurers who refuse to take goblin quests, even though it would save many lives, simply because of lack of monetary reward, lack of fame from doing so, of simple disinterest. She has developed a dislike for boisterous individuals, due to dealing with them on a daily basis, and has developed a type for silent and stoic men. Background She trained in the capital as a receptionist and at the age of 15, she graduated and later departs from the capital going to Goblin Slayer's city, became a Guild receptionist around the same time Goblin Slayer became an adventurer. Chronology Abilities Relationships Goblin Slayer Guild Girl has a very positive opinion about Goblin Slayer, being one of the few adventurers who take goblin quests and save the lives of simple villagers. She holds great amounts of respect for Goblin Slayer, due to his willingness to take on many goblin contracts others would not touch. This has grown into affection for the awkward and silent man. She is also one of the few people who can disturb him, often by threatening to deny him work whenever he angers her. Spearman Guild Girl finds Spearman's advances annoying and has no interest in him romantically. Priestess Guild Girl is happy that Priestess is accompanying Goblin Slayer, thinking he needs companions. However, she is also jealous over how Priestess gets to spend so much time with him. Trivia Gallery 20160520gob uketsuke01.jpg 20160520gob uketsuke02.jpg E9b121f95f745acbb851f0b2a9a698d0.jpg GoblinSlayer-Volume3-Chapter13-Omake-3.jpg CxdPj6kUUAA-Epm.jpg Charthumb.png Wiki-background Top04.png 974155aaa7adce662652ade478e76477.jpg 61Xj8pMAuKL.jpg 10.jpg CsIrcvSUIAA0VgT.jpg C2BliJlUQAAn3qy.jpg 74413.jpg 408418 (1).jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans